supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine
Elaine is a very powerful demon who worked closely with Lucifer befor going into the mortal world and join Sean,Tyler and evntually Barbara . Early History Elaine was born in 1327 to Mary and George (last name unknown).She was spoiled brat,getting everything she wanted. She often stole as well. However when the Black Death (a Plague) broke out in 1347 she got sick and died. She was sent to hell and became a demon. She often did things for Lucifer and gained his respect. However she wanted to go out in the real world and hep Lucifer out there.Marion a demon tried to stop her and kill her permanently but failed. From then on out he tried to kill her. In 1904 she found suitable body a female hunter who's boyfriend died. She possesed her. Elaine however has been shot many times and has possesed the woman many years so if she was to leave the boy the girl would die. When she learned that Kallie had died she decided to go out and confront the other hunters and help them. And so they could help her kill Marion. Meeting Sean and Tyler When she first confonted them they hought she was trying to kill them. They tried to preform an excorsim but she was able to get away. Later though she helped them kill another demon which gained thier trust.They then went off to find Barbara. Once they did she told them they and went to find Dean and Sam so they could kill the demon named Marion.A powerful demon who planned to kill her and anybody she cared about. Sam and Dean had dealt with him before and agreed to help them. They eventually killed Marion after he almost killed Sam and Barbara Relationships Barbara Mikellen "You better be careful, I memorized exorcisms, so if you do anything that I think might hurt one of us, don't be surprised if you end back up in hell."- Barb to Elaine Elaine and Barbara have a rocky realtionship. Sean said it was because they were so much a like but Tyler said it was just because Barb didn't like Elaine.They have gotten along on some accounts such as when they were woring with Dean and Same. Barb and Elaine teamed up and teased and annoyed Dean but other wise from that they have always butted heads. Sean Taylor "So pretty boy, any bright ideas?" -Elaine to Sean Sean and Elaine seem to have a a good relationship with a lot of flirting.She and him often teased each other and one time kissed when they thought they were going to die but never mentioned it. Elaine seems to be closer to him than anyone else. He often settles disputs between Elain and Barb which annoys Barb greatly. Tyler Nery "Why do you have to be so difficult?" "Says the demon."- Tyler and Elaine Tyler and Elaine are good friends even though they weren't very close. She thought his witty comments were funny. Sam and Dean Winchester Elaine seemed to get along with them okay. She and Sam got along a lot better than she and Dean did. She and Dean butted heads a few times and Elaine constatly tried to annoy him just like he annoyed her.